This invention relates to an easel adaptable to the rear surface of a relatively large display image board to support the latter in an upstanding position on a floor. The display image board and the easel are foldable at a plurality of scored transverse fold lines to form a compact and relatively small package for ease in shipping and storage. It may also be self-erecting.
Large image display planar boards are used for exhibiting advertisement signs, or for exhibiting life images of movie actors, fashion models, popular musicians, scientific or similar novelty objects for decorative purposes. The large image planar board may be over five feet by two feet in size, and they are commonly made of corrugated board material. In order to support such large image planar board in an upstanding position on a floor, an easel is adapted to its rear surface to form an integral composite device. The easel is commonly also made of corrugated board material which has component parts for forming a rigid support stand. The composite device may be double folded into a collapsed condition for shipping or storage. However, a common drawback in such device is that after it has been double folded into the collapsed condition, it still has a relatively large size. For a life size planar display, the composite device, in the collapsed condition may be over two feet by two feet by two inches in size which would be regarded as an oversize by postal and shipping services, and it is particularly not conducive for shipping through the postal service due to the high postal surcharge imposed on an xe2x80x9coversizexe2x80x9d package. The main difficulty with such known display devices is that thick corrugated board material must also be used for making the easel in order to provide the necessary strength for supporting the image board in the upstanding position. Furthermore, the dimensions of the easel must be compatibly large in order to provide the requisite support for the large image corrugated board. Commonly, the easel has one or more vertical support panels having a vertically tapering shape, narrow at the top and tapering to a large bottom base portion. Folding such thick material in more than a double folded manner to a collapsed condition would inherently destroy its strength such that it would lose the necessary strength when it is later unfolded to the erected position from the collapsed condition.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a combined planar large image board and easel device which is foldable in a plurality of transverse lines to a compact size.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an easel which does not lose its strength after subjected to multiple folds along predetermined transverse scored lines.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image and easel composite device in which the easel may be fabricated with any planar board material and yet would provide a strong support for the display image board in a secure upright erected position.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a combined easel and image board composite device which is self-erecting.
The composite device of the present invention has an easel attached to rear surface of an image board and operative to support the latter in an upstanding manner on a floor, the easel comprises a planar board having a design pattern of the easel stamped therein. The design pattern has component parts which are unfoldable to form the easel in an erected condition. The component parts include two elongated substantially rectangular side panels extending the entire longitudinal length of the planar board. A middle body portion extends between the side panels. The middle body portion is attached to the rear surface of the image board. Two parallel vertical scored lines are located between the middle body portion and the side panels such that these side panels are unfoldable along these vertical scored lines to form the right side panel and the left side panel of the easel positioned substantially perpendicular to the image board. A plurality of horizontal brace members are formed in the middle body portion and are located between the side panels. Each brace member is unfoldable along a transverse scored line to a substantially horizontal position extending between the side panels. The brace members are cooperative with the side panels to maintain the easel in an erected condition. A plurality of transverse fold lines are formed in the planar board and are located between the brace members whereby the composite device is foldable at these transverse fold lines to a compact collapsed condition.